DOOMSDAY........
by welty69
Summary: Is this the beginning of the end for Superman??


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

I do not, or have I ever owned any of the charactes in Superman. I am just borrowing them for a bit.

  


DOOMSDAY

By Nathan Welty welty69@hotmail.com

  


  


  


  


  


Lois was dreaming, she had to be. All around her was death and destruction. Coming towards what was left of the Daily Planet was....this thing. There was no other way to describe it. It was huge and monstrous, with sharp bony projections all over it's body. 

  


Superman stood in front of her "It has to end here Lois, Doomsday must be stopped at all costs." 

  


"Doomsday?" Lois whispered. 

  


Clark grabbed her for what seemed a final kiss and drank her in. It seemed to give him some extra energy, revitalizing his tired body. 

  


"Clark...?" The name was whispered and seemed to hang in the air. 

  


"Sorry sweetheart, gotta go." 

  


Lois didn't know how or why she knew, but this was the last she would ever see of her husband. Superman took off at super speed as Jimmy Olsen saddled up next to Lois. 

  


"Boy I never seen the big guy so fired up before." 

  


Minutes passed by and Lois winced at every blow that Clark took from this behemoth. Suddenly Clark hit Doomsday with a punch so hard, glass shattered in every window for blocks. But with that last desperate punch Doomsday was able to get in his own punishing blow. 

  


Both combatants lay still for minutes. All was silent as Lois held her husband in her arms. 

  


"Did I do it?" He asked softly. 

  


"Yes, honey you saved us all." Was her answer. 

  


"Good," and breathing his last breath, Superman died. 

  


Lois felt the life leave his body as she cried.... 

  


"NOOOOO, Clark, NOOO!!!!! 

  


Lois was roughly shook by a pair of hands. 

  


"Lois, honey what's wrong?" 

  


Lois found herself at home, in bed, with Clark, safe and sound. 

  


Sobbing, she flung herself at hi, 

  


"Oh it was horrible Clark, you died....and this huge monster....you died right in my arms." She continued to cry uncontrollably. "Oh Clark it was so awful." 

  


Clark held Lois against his chest and rocked back and forth. "Shhhh, honey, it was all a bad dream." He held her like this as they soon fell asleep. 

  


  


======================================================================== The sound of sharp footsteps echoed down a long empty hallway and stopped in front of a large metal door. Lex Luthor, Time's sexiest man 2 years running entered a pin number on a small keypad. 

  


--VOICE PRINT PLEASE-- a computer monitor spoke. 

  


"L. Luthor 722644." Luthor said. 

  


The door opened and Luthor's bodyguard Mercy was there to greet him. "Good morning Lex." 

  


Lex nodded a greeting. "Mercy." 

  


She began reading off of a list that she held in her hand. "Project 12 is still in the testing phases, Mettallo is still out of commission, and we had to scrap Project Iron Maiden." 

  


Lex held up a hand to stop her. "Do you know how much this setback is going to cost me?" 

  


"Yes, sir 2.7 million dollars." 

  


"Oh, well." Lex waved her to continue. "All in the name of science." 

  


She began again. "I do have good news, though. Project Super Soldier has nothing but green lights. All tests are phenomenal." 

  


They both stopped in front of a large aquarium. Floating inside was the biggest human Lex had ever seen. He had to be at least 9 1/2 feet tall, and at least6 feet across. Lex was in awe every time he saw this super soldier. I had superman's DNA and was mixed with a myriad of species from countless other experiments. 

  


Mercy droned on. "A couple years back we got a bit of Superman's blood, left after an especially arduous battle and mixed it with different species. Terrestrial and alien. It seems to have 2 times the strength of Superman." 

  


"What about Kryptonite?" Luthor asked 

  


"Sadly, we could not eliminate that weakness from his system, but know this....If the man in blue ever found a piece big enough to kill it, it would kill him before he even got close to our creation." 

  


Lex thought to himself "That boy scout will see his day of doom." 

  


"Sir." Mercy asked. "Did you say Doomsday?" 

  


Lex must have been thinking aloud again, he must remember to take care of that. "Yes Mercy, we shall call this wonderful creature DOOMSDAY!" 

  


  


  


THE END??????

  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: /Splash.html?316
   [2]: /Splash.html?315



End file.
